


Learning From The Best

by whatstheproblembaby



Series: Evi!verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddies!Klaine take their young daughters ice skating, and they both impress their daddies with what they learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning From The Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short enough that I normally wouldn't make it a standalone, but I want it to go in the verse tag.

“Daddy, Papa, watch, I’m doin’ it!” comes an excited squeal from the ice rink. Kurt whips his head up from where he’s making sure their one-year-old daughter Vivi is snugly bundled up in her baby snowsuit to see their older child Elena carefully sliding her way across the ice, one hand against the wall around the rink and the other thrown out haphazardly in front of her for balance.

“Careful, sweet pea!” he calls out even as Blaine is hustling his way onto the ice to make sure their rambunctious four-year-old doesn’t hurt herself somehow.

“I’ve got her, Kurt, you take care of Vivi!” Blaine says from the ice. He grabs Elena’s hands and skates them away from the wall while making goofy faces, causing Elena to giggle happily.

“I don’t know how your daddy manages to skate backwards like that, baby girl,” Kurt coos to his daughter, securing her little pink hat above her just-now-growing black curls before scooping her into his arms and making his own way onto the ice. “I can barely move forwards, so we might just hang out along the wall for a while, okay?”

Vivi chirps at him, making sounds that are almost words, and waves one chubby, mittened fist as if giving her consent to Kurt’s plan.

“Good,” he says back to her, and slowly begins making his way around the rink. He picks up speed once he’s about halfway around, finally feeling confident that he won’t drop Vivi, and scoots a little farther out from the wall. Out in the center of the rink, he can hear Blaine and Elena talking as he keeps skating.

“Daddy, I wanna learn tricks!” Elena says petulantly, widening her big blue eyes at him.

“Like what, princess?” Blaine asks, powerless to resist her pleading face. She’s had him (well, the both of them, really) whipped since the day she was born, Kurt knows.

“Like a jump or somethin’!” she says, letting go of Blaine’s hands like she’s about to throw herself into the air.

“Okay, Ella, how about a bunny hop?” Blaine says, catching one of his daughter’s hands in his before she really can try to execute some crazy jump. Kurt’s grateful for this, as he doesn’t want a repeat of last summer’s Monkey Bar Incident. Elena still had an inch-long scar on her arm from that.

“How do I do that, Daddy?” Elena asks, her perpetual curiosity flaring up at the new term.

“Well, first you put your feet close together, and then you hop forward a little!” Blaine says, letting go of Elena’s hand before happily demonstrating for her. His striped scarf flutters a bit as he lands, catching Vivi’s attention.

Elena executes a wobbly but solid hop of her own, long brown hair blowing back from her face as she lands. “I did it, Daddy, I did it!” she cheers. “Let’s go tell Papa!”

Kurt stops his slow circles around the rink as Elena and Blaine hold hands and skate over to him and Vivi. “You’re so fast, sweet pea!” he says as they get closer.

“Did you see me jump, Papa?” Elena asks, almost vibrating with pride and excitement.

“I did, Ella, you were so good!” Kurt tells her, shifting Vivi’s weight over to one arm so he can free up a hand to shift Elena’s purple hat back onto the top of her head. “Vivi thinks you were great, too, doesn’t she?”

“Ewwa!” comes a noise from Kurt’s right side, making him freeze.

“Blaine…did she just?” Kurt cuts himself off, stunned, as his eyes widen and focus on his husband’s.

“I think she did, baby,” Blaine says back, equally stunned. He looks from Kurt to Vivi and back again.

“Ewwa!” comes the voice again, louder this time. Vivi’s fist punches up, making Kurt break his stare and look down at his little daughter. She’s smiling broadly, and if Kurt didn’t know better, he’d say she looked pleased with herself.

“Kurt! Vivi said her first word!” Blaine yells, reaching over to take his other daughter from Kurt’s arms. “Aren’t you so smart?” he asks, holding her up right in front of his face before snuggling her into a better hold against his chest and spinning them in circles around the ice for a few seconds before skating another lap around the rink.

“Papa, aren’t I smart too? I learned a trick!” Elena says, tugging at Kurt’s lowered hands to make him look at her.

“Of course you’re smart, sweet pea,” Kurt says, bending down to hug his slightly peeved elder daughter. “You and Vivi are the two smartest girls in the whole world.”

“As long as I’m the first smartest,” Elena says back, only somewhat mollified.

“I think you’re equally smart,” Kurt says, and then to break the tension, “And do you know what the smartest girls get?”

“What?” Elena asks, looking much like her aunt Rachel in her easy distraction.

“They get hot chocolate and cookies on the way home!”

“Oooh, Papa, can we go home right now?!” Elena says, elated, and Blaine and Vivi skate back up to them right at that moment.

“I heard something about cookies, and I know Grandpa Burt’s gonna want to hear all about your new developments today, so why not?” he says, and he and Kurt each take one of Elena’s hands in theirs as they skate off the ice.


End file.
